Interesante
by Nahi Shite
Summary: A Ryuk le gusta el mundo humano. Y un día especialmente ajetreado, Ryuk se relame los labios ante lo interesante que se puede encontrar de un momento a otro, sin imaginárselo, en ese mundo de criaturas inferiores. /


**Interesante.**

**Palabras: 765.**

**By: Nahi Shite.**

* * *

El mundo shinigami es, definitivamente, un aburrimiento total; eternas apuestas tontas en las que todos sabe que nadie va a ganar algo en realidad, ¡qué simpleza!

Ese no es el estilo de Ryuk.

Los demás dicen que trabaja demasiado, que debería relajarse un poco, pero la verdad es que a Ryuk le divierte su trabajo; ¿qué más divertido que observar la muerte de los pequeños seres humanos? Ellos sí que son divertidos.

A Ryuk le gusta el mundo humano.

Y un día especialmente ajetreado, Ryuk se relame los labios ante lo interesante que se puede encontrar de un momento a otro, sin imaginárselo, en ese mundo de criaturas inferiores.

Es el día de una masacre.

Una manada de lobos que ataca una aldea.

Primero que todo debe quedar claro algo que a Ryuk le molesta: No son los lobos lo que provocan la muerte, ¿entendido? Es él quien, por medio de los animalejos, arrebata las almas. Él es un dios de la muerte y la acción de esos sarnosos es la simple causalidad de algo que ya ha preparado. Prácticamente, son sus títeres.

No es justo que él haga el trabajo real (escribir en la Death Note) y otros se lleven el crédito.

Ellos se tragan a esas personas porque simplemente _tienen_ que morir.

Todas.

Mujer, hombre, niños, ancianos. Desde el más joven hasta el más viejo, desde el más bello hasta el esperpento más asqueroso.

—Hmm, veamos…

La última es una niña; ella huye al bosque y los lobos la persiguen.

Esto también es algo interesante que tienen los humanos: siempre tratan de huir de Ryuk y sus compañeros, como si el correr les llevara a algún lado. "El camino está cerrado", él quisiera decirles, "es inútil", pero la verdad es que le divierte.

A Ryuk le encanta el miedo que, aún en la distancia, percibe con cada célula.

Es por eso que no se da mucha prisa en escribir el nombre de Rin.

¿Otro motivo?

Ah, pues… ella está corriendo, alejándose, y a Ryuk le gusta ver morir a las personas; ¿dónde está el chiste de su trabajo si no?

Él sabe exactamente donde está. Sobrevuela un poco, con calma y rapidez, para luego posar suavemente los pies en tierra.

Ya es hora.

La ve.

Ella se ha tropezado.

Los lobos aparecen y, cinco segundos después, Rin está muerta.

Es entonces cuando aparece lo interesante (tan sólo unos minutos después): una figura brillante y esbelta de ojos aguamelados y mirada imponente.

Ryuk reconoce lo que es. Le fastidia, claro, pero lo sabe.

No es un humano.

Es uno de esos seres de apariencia, engreídos y petulantes, que se muestran hermosos mientras guardan en su interior un fondo de maldad. Yöukais. Tan diferentes a los shinigamis, que simplemente se muestran como lo que son.

En fin, repugnado como está por encontrarse a un personaje de tan fatídica especie, no logra percatarse de la razón por la que está ahí hasta que el zumbido metálico de una espada siendo sacada de su funda llama su atención.

Él la apunta hacia la niña.

¿Quiere ser cruel y destrozarla miembro por miembro?

Ryuk piensa: "¿por qué se rebajaría a tal grado? ¿le tendrá tanto odio?".

Simplemente observa lo que viene por curiosidad.

—¿Qué va a hacer, amo Sesshomaru?

Ni siquiera había notado la cosa verde y pequeña que se ha estado moviendo de un lado a otro sin dejar de parlotear. Es un demonio de tan bajo nivel, que no merece su atención. En cambio…

—Vamos a probar el poder de Tenseiga.

Los ojos claros del demonio le observan de soslayo (es seguro que puede verlo, no hay misterio), su cabello blanco se mece un poco y, en un instante, los pequeños sirvientes del más allá (los que se encargan de examinar el alma y que han estado todo el tiempo sobre el cadáver de la niña) son eliminados.

Ryuk se sorprende, pero no más que cuando el ser llamado Sesshomaru toma el cuerpo en sus brazos y la niña abre los ojos.

Hasta puede sentir un escalofrío.

"¿Q-qué…?"

Entonces abre su libreta y desliza el dedo huesudo hasta la última línea. Siente un cosquilleo de excitación. Algo más ha pasado: el nombre de Rin se ha borrado.

Lo que sea que haya hecho ha sido gracias a esa espada (que realmente parece tan normal). Ryuk no logra entenderlo aún, cuando otra pregunta asalta su mente:

—¿Por qué un yökai salvaría la vida de un simple humano?

Lo que no puede entender se vuelve interesante.

Y el mundo humano es, definitivamente, un sitio interesante.

Le gusta.


End file.
